


More Than Nothing

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canonical Character Death, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Macabre, Memory Related, Mind Games, Pre-Series, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Tailgate/Airachnid. He had not forgotten. Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Nothing

“ _Trust me_.”

Even back before he was pulled away from existence, all too soon for the Bot, he could still hear her…now and again…her mouth at his ear, venting out the words in a crisp whisper.

He had not.

He, Tailgate, had not forgotten.

His optics flicked to hers. Nothing like understanding passed between them, but he dipped his chin in assent before backing away to be swallowed by the inevitable off-lining of his spark. He found himself straining to catch a last glimpse of his killer—of a twist of obsidian and amethyst limbs, of the ivory faceplate she held—he told himself that it was as the All Spark pulled him away from everything, always, but that was not entirely right.

In any case, Airachnid was gone.

And he had been more than nothing.


End file.
